¿Que pasaria si?
by DelienCiel
Summary: A/U:: CH. 4 UP!! Al fin actualize!! ^o^! Despues de como 5 meses... Sigue el misterio de la pulsera... Vamos con el trabajo de Biologia!! IY/K M/S!
1. El Primer Dia

¿Qué pasaría si...?  
  
Capitulo #1: El Primer Día.  
  
  
  
N/A: Hi! Bueno, este fic es bastante 'Irreal', no tiene que ver con la perla de Shikon ni viajes en el tiempo... Ojalá les guste.  
  
  
  
Kagome Higurashi se levantó más temprano que de costumbre aquella mañana, era su primer día de clases en una nueva escuela, Kirameki High School, (N/A: A alguien le suena conocido???) ella había pasado casi toda su vida en su escuela anterior y a decir verdad, le daba algo de miedo enfrentarse a otra escuela, a otros compañeros, otros profesores... iba ser difícil acostumbrarse.  
  
Kagome se quedó un rato pensando en como sería estar allí, estaba muy nerviosa, aunque su madre le decía que no había de que preocuparse, ella era una niña muy amistosa y de seguro que se iba hacer amigos fácilmente.  
  
Luego entró a la ducha y se pudo su uniforme, un traje de marinero, falda azul, polera azul la cual llevaba una cinta amarilla por delante, era bastante lindo.  
  
Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería llegar atrasada en su primer día, así que tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente.  
  
'Ay, que nervios, nuevos compañeros, espero llevarme bien con ellos' pensaba Kagome al llegar a la escuela. Se quedó un rato observándola antes de entrar, y tomando una respiración profunda, dio el primer paso. Tranquilamente se dirigió al salón y esperó a que el profesor llegara.  
  
"Buenos Días, Alumnos" Dijo el profesor que acababa de entrara al salón.  
  
Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie "Bueeeenos Díiiias Sr. Utaaada"  
  
"¿Cómo están?"  
  
"Bien, Gracias. ¿Y Ud.?" (N/A: ¿Les ha tocado alguna vez un profesor así? A mi si ^^)  
  
"Bien también, muchas gracias"  
  
"Que Bueno"  
  
"Pueden tomar asiento"  
  
"Gracias, Profesor"  
  
Kagome quedó algo extrañada ante las reacciones de los alumnos y del profesor, parecía ser simpático... un punto a favor.  
  
"Bueno, ustedes ya me conocen, pero para los que son nuevos, me voy a presentar, soy el profesor Utada y a ustedes les ha tocado la desgracia de que este año seré su profesor jefe, asi que más vale que tengan un buen comportamiento, o si no... me veré obligado a sancionarlos" Les advirtió el profesor con una cruel sonrisa, "Ahora, ¿Quiénes son los alumnos que llegaron este año?, pónganse de pie por favor"  
  
Kagome se paró junto con otro chico, quien llevaba cabello negro, corto, con una pequeña cola.  
  
"¿Cúal es su nombre Srta.?" Preguntó el profesor mirando a Kagome.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome Sr."  
  
"¿Y él suyo?" Preguntó esta vez mirándo al chico.  
  
"Tatewaki, Miroku" (N/A: alguien sabe su apellido??? Le puse el primero que se me ocurrió ^^U)  
  
"Bueno, espero que todos acojan bien a sus nuevos compañeros" Y dirigió una intensa mirada a todo el curso, "Ahora pueden sentarse"  
  
Las clases, si es que se pueden llamar así, siguieron su curso normal, el profesor estaba dando un discurso sobre este nuevo año, como todos los primeros días de cada año, empezando, por supuesto, pasando lista.  
  
Los minutos parecían horas para Kagome, hasta que por fin sonó la campana para el receso. La escuela era algo extraña según ella. Al sonar la campana, un poco más de la mitad de los chicos de su clase salieron detrás de una muchacha, su nombre era... Mira Kagami, y realmente no le extrañaba que los chicos salieran tras ella, pués era muy bonita.  
  
Kagome se sentó a admirar su nueva escuela, le llamó la atención un chico de su clase, tenía el cabello negro, largo y ojos marrón, se encontraba sentado arriba de un árbol... vaya, esta escuela si que era rara...  
  
$%&$%&$%&%$&%$&  
  
N/A: Bueno, que les pareció???? Dejen sus Reviews PLZ! 


	2. La Leyenda Kirameki

¿Qué pasaría si...?  
  
Capítulo #2: La leyenda Kirameki.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, nada de esto es mío, todos los personajes de InuYasha pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi... y todos los personajes extras son propiedad de Konami... excepto el profesor que es sacado de la vida real, pero con un ligero cambio de nombre.  
  
  
  
N/A: Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews! ^o^. Ahora los dejo con la 2da parte de la historia...  
  
  
  
/()/()/()/()/()/()/()  
  
Luego de mirarlo, al parecer, inconscientemente, una chica se le acercó, aunque Kagome no se dio cuenta hasta que ésta le dirigió la palabra.  
  
"Hola" Sonrió la muchacha.  
  
"Eh- Hola" Le contestó Kagome.  
  
"¿Te llamas Kagome, no?"  
  
La chica asintió en afirmación "Si, soy Kagome Higurashi... y Tú?  
  
"Mi nombre es Sango" Dijo ella, sentándose a su lado, "Yyyy... ¿Qué estabas mirándo?" Le preguntó Sango con una sonrisa pícara mientras veía a la dirección donde Kagome dirigía su mirada anteriormente.  
  
"¡Ah! ¡nada!" Kagome se apresuró en contestar sintiéndose algo avergonzada, "¿Y desde cuando que estas en este escuela?" ella dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para cambiar el tema.  
  
"He estado aquí casi toda mi vida, sabes"  
  
"Ahah, comprendo" replicó Kagome, "¿Y qué tal es aquí?"  
  
"Mmm...verás... al principio puede parecerte algo extraña, pero luego te acostumbras" decía mientras veía a Mira y a los chicos detrás de ella, sirviéndole como esclavos, "Siempre hay algo divertido" agregó.  
  
Hubo en breve silencio que fue cortado rápidamente por Sango.  
  
"Oye, como toda alumna de Kirameki High School, debes saber la Leyenda Kirameki"  
  
"¿La. Leyenda Kirameki?" Preguntó algo confusa Kagome.  
  
"Si, es bien cortita, te la contaré... La leyenda Kirameki habla de un gran árbol que se encuentra en la escuela Kirameki, dicho árbol ha sido cuidado con sabiduría y precedencia a través de los años. Si en el día de graduación una chica confiesa su amor al chico que ama bajo el árbol, ambos serán bendecidos con felicidad y tendrán una maravillosa vida juntos" Contó la ahora emocionada muchacha, "¿Quieres ir a verlo? Es muy grande y bien lindo" Finalizó Sango.  
  
"Claro, me encantaría" asintió Kagome.  
  
Ambas se dirigieron al gran árbol que se encontraba en uno de los patios de Kirameki.  
  
"Vaya, es hermoso" admiró Kagome al árbol en frente suyo.  
  
Era un alto árbol, lleno de hijas verdes y pequeñas flores rosas.  
  
"¿Cierto? Espero algún día poder estar bajo este árbol el día de la graduación" suspiró Sango admirando al inmenso árbol.  
  
De pronto, ese momento tan especial fue interrumpido por un MUY desagradble sonido... la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso y el regreso a los aburridos discursos de los profesores.  
  
Así paso la mayor parte del día, discursos y quizás algo de clases de por medio, el nuevo profesor de matemática era muy estricto, y ya el primer día había comenzado con un adelanto de la materia...y para la desgracia de los alumnos de su curso (no para todos) su profesor jefe era el profesor de Química, conocido como alguien muy sarcástico y burlón que disfruta viendo sufrir a sus alumnos... bueno, al menos eso había escuchado a unas niñas de un grado menor comentar.  
  
Esperaba que los rumores no fueran ciertos, el profesor no se veía tan malo.  
  
"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$#"$#"  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Kagome ya se encontraba relajada, su nueva escuela efectivamente era algo extraña, pero ya conocía a más gente y se sentía mejor. Oh, pero este día era el oficial para que comenzarán las clases, para decir Adiós a las queridas vacaciones y un Hola a los trabajos y tareas...  
  
Y comenzaron las clases con Biología. Inmediatamente la profesora pasó materia y les dio un trabajo para la próxima semana. El trabajo era en parejas y consistía en representar el sistema digestivo, además de una breve exposición. Las parejas, para desgracia de muchos, fueron elegidas por la profesora "...Srta. Miharu con el Sr. Ijuin, Srta. Sango con el Sr. Miroku, Sr. Inuyasha con la Srta. Higurashi..." y así siguió hasta terminar con todos los alumnos. "Ahora quiero que se junten lo que nos queda de tiempo para que se pongan de acuerdo" concluyó la profesora antes de sentarse y empezar a ver el libro de clases.  
  
#"$"#$"Mientras en Otra parte ajena al lugar"#$#"$#  
  
"¿Y como van los preparativos? Ya deberíamos estar comenzando" Dijo una voz masculina.  
  
"No hay de que preocuparse, solo un día más y estamos listos" Contestó la voz de un segundo hombre.  
  
/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()  
  
N/A: Bien, que tal?? Tenía pensado hacer un fic Misterio/Humor/acción/aventura/Romace Así que ahora va a comenzar el misterio y el humor ^-^!! Dejen Reviews PLZ!! 


	3. Una Extraña Pulsera

¿Qué pasaría si...?  
  
Capítulo #3: Una extraña pulsera.  
  
N/A: Lamento la demora de este capítulo, pero realmente no sabía como seguir... Pero bueno, aquí los dejo con este capi ^^!  
  
Nota: Ningún personaje de InuYasha me pertenece, son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, los extras son de Konami. Ahp, y Oojirou es un personaje inventado por mi ^^  
  
/()/()/()/()/()/()/()  
InuYasha se dirigió hacia el pupitre de Kagome...  
  
"Hola...¿tú eres InuYasha?" Preguntó Kagome  
  
"Si" Dijo él sin darle mucha importancia a su compañera de trabajo.  
  
'Vaya, pero si es el mismo chico que estaba arriba de aquél árbol' pensó la muchacha.  
  
"¿Qué me miras?" Preguntó el chico al ver la mirada de Kagome.  
  
"¿Qué? Ah!, jejeje^^UU"  
  
'Que niña más rara ¬¬' Pensó InuYasha  
  
$%&$%&$%&$%&  
  
"¿Tú eres Miroku?" Pregunto la muchacha  
  
"Si...¿Ud. es la Señorita Sango?" Preguntó Miroku levantándose de su asiento y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
  
"...eh, si..." Contestó ella algo extrañada.  
  
"Vaya, pero que afortunado soy al tener como compañera a una señorita tan hermosa como usted"  
  
"..."  
  
En eso Miroku la toma de las manos y pregunta "¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?"  
  
...Hubo en breve silencio antes de que Sango pudiese reaccionar... Momento que el joven Miroku aprovechó para posar una de sus manos en la cadera de Sango...  
  
"¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!" Dijo Mientras le propiciaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&  
  
"¿Averiguaste quién la posee?" Preguntó la voz masculina.  
  
"Si...será más fácil de lo que teníamos pensado" Contestó la segunda voz. "La posee una joven de secundaría, será como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé"  
  
"Muy bien... ¿Donde es?"  
  
"Es Kirameki High School" El hombre sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a su compañero "Ella es la chica"  
  
"Bueno Oojirou, tú te encargarás de robarselo, yo haré que nadie se de cuenta"  
  
Ambos hombres soltaron unas sonrisas maliciosas...  
  
$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&  
  
"¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos hoy?" Pregunto Kagome a InuYasha  
  
"Feh... me da igual" Contestó InuYasha.  
  
'Aaaayyy, pero chico tan irresponsable!!' pensaba Kagome, "Bueno, ¿te parece que nos juntemos en mi casa después de clase?"  
  
"Como quieras"  
  
"argh... ¿¡Podrías participar un poco más!?" Le exclamó Kagome algo harta de InuYasha.  
  
"Como quieras" contestó este nuevamente, esta vez en un tono más burlón.  
  
"Aaaaaayyyyyyy" Se quejó la muchacha entre dientes.  
  
$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&  
  
"Bueno, entonces estamos de acuerdo para mañana" Dijo Sango mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno.  
  
"Como usted diga señorita Sango"  
  
"¡Y!... Ten mucho cuidado donde colocas tu mano para la próxima vez" Dijo en tono amenazador.  
  
"No se preocupe señorita Sango, lo tendré ^^"  
  
En eso suena la campana del receso y los cuatro chicos se acercan...  
  
"Hola Kagome, Hola InuYasha" Saludó Sango a sus dos compañeros.  
  
"Hola Sango" Contestaron InuYasha y Kagome al unísono.  
  
"¿Cómo se encuntra ud. Señorita Kagome?" Pregunto Miroku acercándosele un poco más.  
  
"Eh...bien..." Entonces Kagome sintió una mano en un lugar el cual no debía estar...  
  
"¡Pervertido!" Esta vez Sango nuevamente golpeó en la cabeza a Miroku.  
  
"P.Porque-" Miroku a penas podía hablar entre dientes mientras caía al suelo inevitablemente.  
  
"Te lo mereces por lividinoso ¬¬" Le dijo InuYasha  
  
"jajajajajajaja" Todos rieron mientras el pobre Miroku seguía en el suelo...  
  
Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a juntarse en los recreos y de a poco se fueron haciendo más amigos... y así pasó el resto del día... hasta que por fin llegó la hora de salir de clases...  
  
En las afueras de la escuela, una camioneta con dos tipos apoyados en ella, esperaban por alguien...  
  
"Allí viene saliendo, Naraku, pero está con otros tres" Dijo Oojirou  
  
"Hmmm....son solo unos niños, ¿qué pueden hacer?" Dijo Naraku, "Aunque de todas maneras será mejor ue cambiemos los planes" Decía al mismo tiempo que iba donde se encontraban nuestros cuatro protagonistas.  
  
"¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo?" se preguntaba Oojirou, mientras lo alcanzaba.  
  
Ambos, Naraku y Oojirou, se pusieron en frente de Sango, Kagome, InuYasha y Miroku.  
  
"Tú niña, quiero que me entragues la Shikon No Tama" Le dijo Naraku.  
  
"..." Kagome los miró confusa, al igual que sus amigos, "¿¿¿La que cuanto???"  
  
"No te hagas, sabes perfectamente de que estamos hablando" Le dijo Oojirou  
  
"¡¡Oigan, no sé de lo que me estan hablando, ni tengo esa cosa!!" Les gritó Kagome.  
  
"Ah! Mira!" Oojirou la tomó por la muñeca, "Vaya, asi que no sabes de que estamos hablando" Le dijo Naraku, "Entonces que significa esto" Dijo señalando una pulsera que traía la chica en su muñeca.  
  
"¡Suélteme!"  
  
"¡Oye, te dijo que la soltaras!" Se interpuso InuYasha.  
  
"Si, será mejor que suelte a la señorita Kagome por su propio bien" Habló Miroku.  
  
"¡Ja! ¿Unos niños como Uds. me van a obligar?" se burló Oojirou  
  
"¡Te dije que la soltarás!" Le gritó InuYasha mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a Oojiro, quien cayó en el piso con una gran marca en su cara.  
  
Kagome se puso detrás de sus amigos mientras InuYasha y Miroku peleaban contra Naraku, sin siquiera poder tocarlo.  
  
"¡Oojirou! ¡Vamonos!" Ordenó Naraku, al subirse nuevamente a la camioneta. Los dos maleantes se fueron, pero esta no sería la última vez que los verían...  
  
"Gracias por ayudarme" Dijo Kagome.  
  
"No es nada" Pronunció InuYasha con desinterés.  
  
"Todo sea por defender a una linda dama como usted" Dijo Miroku.  
  
Sango aún estaba muy confusa, y no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, "¿Qué es esa pulsera? ¿Por qué esos tipos dijeron que se llamaba Shikon no Tama?" Preguntó Sango.  
  
"Ah, esta pulsera me la dió mi abuelo, me dijo que nunca me la sacara... también me contó una historia sobre esto"  
  
"¿Si? ¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntó Miroku  
  
"...No lo sé, las historias de mi abuelo me aburren, creo que cuando me la contó estaba jugando con el gato... jejeje ^_^U "  
  
"¬¬UU" -- Sango, Miroku e InuYasha tuvieron esa reacción.  
  
/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()  
N/A: Sé que es corto, pero falta poco para que sea el turno de mi bro en el compu... así que lo dejaré hasta aquí por el momento ^^  
  
Lourdes Ariki: ¿¿¿Cómo supiste que yo si iba a poner la Shikon no Tama??? Bueno, aunque en este fic cumple otro rol. ^-^  
  
Creo que soy muy predecible...^^U...  
  
Ericka: Don't Worry, Shippo aparecerá pronto...  
  
Domo Arigatô por todos sus Reviews!!! Siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo ^o^ 


	4. Extraños

¿Qué pasaría si...?  
  
Capítulo #4: Extraños...  
  
N/A: Una disculpa por mi demora en este capitulo... estoy bloqueada y no se me ocurre que poner TT-TT ... por eso este capitulo es bien cortito, a ver si así me inspiro.  
  
/()/()/()/()/()/()  
  
"Oh, Oh, Oh, me duele mi cara!!" Se quejaba Oojirou.  
  
"Ya deja de quejas, que pareces un bebé" Le dijo Naraku.  
  
"¡Lo dices por que a ti no te pegaron!"  
  
"Deberías aprender a esquivar los golpes de un niño" Le dijo Naraku en tono burlesco.  
  
"...¡No le veo la gracia!" dijo enojado "Me pegaron fuerte!!"  
  
'Este tipo ya me colmó la paciencia...' pensaba Naraku amargado.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Kagome ya había llegado a su casa. Le presentó a su madre y abuelo a InuYasha, pero antes de disponerse a trabajar, Kagome prefirió preguntar a su abuelo si sabía algo de la pulsera y por qué esos hombres habían tratado de robársela.  
  
"Abuelo..." Kagome le dirigió la palabra.  
  
"Dime Kagome ¿?"  
  
"Esta pulsera... para qué sirve?"  
  
"La pulsera? ... Esa es la Shikon no Tama... es un amuleto, símbolo de nuestro templo, Kagome, debes cuidarla como hueso santo" concluyó el abuelo.  
  
"Y para qué alguien la querría... yo la veo como una pulsera común y corriente"  
  
"¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas, Kagome?"  
  
"bueno... por nada abuelo ^^ luego te explico, ahora debo trabajar" Con estas últimas palabras, Kagome se dirigió a su habitación junto con InuYasha para hacer su proyecto de Ciencias.  
  
"Bien... empecemos ^^" Dijo Kagome al entrar a su habitación. ".... ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer esto?" Le preguntó a su compañero de trabajo.  
  
"Nop..."  
  
"Ah, bueno... podríamos hacerlo de este modo, mira..." Kagome se puso a explicar su idea de cómo representar el aparato digestivo, se veía muy emocionada...  
  
///  
  
"Puede que en esta ocasión no hayamos conseguido la Shikon no Tama, pero eso no significa que nos quedemos con las manos cruzadas..." Decía Naraku con la espalda apoyada en un muro.  
  
"Ni creas que me vuelvo a meter con esos chiquillos! NO quiero que me vuelvan a golpear en la cara!!"  
  
"Ya deja eso!, son solo unos mocosos"  
  
"... Que saben Artes Marciales ¬¬"  
  
"... Pareces una niñita!"  
  
"Lo dices por que a ti no te golpearon"  
  
"¡A mi no me golpearon por que son solo unos mocosos debiluchos que no saben pelear!"  
  
"¡Oye! ¡¿Me dices que si me golpearon es por que soy más debilucho que esos mocosos!?"  
  
"Yo no lo he dicho... Lo has hecho tú mismo"  
  
"Ayyyy!!! No te soportooo!!!!"  
  
"Nadie te pide que me soportes"  
  
"...Ya Callateeeee!!!!!"  
  
"¡A mi no me vienes a dar órdenes!"  
  
" ...¬¬***"  
  
///  
  
Al día siguiente los cuatro nuevos amigos se encontraron a la entrada de la escuela.  
  
"...¿Y supiste por qué te querían robar esa pulsera?" Preguntó Sango a su amiga.  
  
"No, mi abuelo solo me dijo que era un amuleto... el símbolo de nuestro templo" Contestó Kagome pensativa.  
  
"Bueno, si esos tipos quieren la pulsera de la señorita Kagome, entonces es probable que los volvamos a ver" comentó Miroku en tono serio.  
  
"Feh, ¡qué se les ocurra venir a molestar de nuevo y se las van a ver conmigo!" Agregó InuYasha empuñando su mano a la altura de su cara.  
  
Kagome se sacó la pulsera y la quedó mirando durante unos instantes...  
  
"Eeehh?!?!" Gritó la chica, repentinamente soltando la pulsera que se encontraba en su mano.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Sango, mientras recogía la pulsera que había caído al suelo.  
  
"¡A-Algo se - movió... allí adentro!" Contestaba Kagome apuntando a la pulsera, ahora en manos de su amiga.  
  
Los tres jóvenes miraron la pulsera y a Kagome, para luego volver a mirar fijamente la pulsera color rosa.  
  
/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/  
  
Sorry por la demora de este capitulo nuevamente!, Espero que les haya gustado el capi... al final no se me hizo tan corto como pensaba... si, pensaba que iba a ser más corto, pero de repente se me ocurrió una nueva idea, así que el próximo capitulo no va a tardar 5 meses.... puesto a que además salgo de vacaciones y tendré tiempo para seguir mis fics!! ^o^ Reviews PLZ!! 


End file.
